quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921)
Biography '''Helen Suzette Fairbanks''' was born on 16 Jan 1841 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) and Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) and died in on 24 Jun 1921 in Massachusetts, USA, and was buried at Mount Auburn Cemetery, Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. She married on 14 Oct 1867 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Frederic_Crowninshield Frederic Crowninshield 1845 - 1918)]. First Lineage [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_Fairbanks_(1595_-_1686) Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1678)] m. Grace Smith (1599 - 1676) #[http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Fairbanks_%281618_-_1684%29?venotify=created John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684)] #*m. Sarah Fiske (c.1620 - 1683) #[http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/George_Fairbanks_(1619_-_1681) Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681)]), town selectmen, first setler of Medway, Mass., captain the Ancient and Honrable Artillery Company #*m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) #Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1676) #*m. Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654) #Susan Fairbanks (1627 - 1659) #*Ralph Day (? - 1677) #Jonas Fairbanks (1625 - 1676), signed the convenant of Dedham, Massachusetts, farmer #*m. Lydia Prescott (1641 - ?) #[[Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712)]], soldier in King Philip's War #*m. Deborah Shepard (? - 1705) Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681 m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) #Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) #*Dea. Joseph Daniels (? - 1715) #[[George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737)]], a founder of the town of Medway, Massachusetts #*m. 1st Susanna Unknown (? - ?) #*m. 2nd Sarah Unknown (? - ?) #Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) #[[Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745)]], selectmen in 1703 #*m. Martha Unknown (? - ?) #Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) #Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #*m. 1st Sarah Medway (? - 1713) #*m. 2nd, Annie Unknown (? - ?) #Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ?) #*m. William Halbrook (? - ?) Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) #George Fairbanks (1685 - 1753) #*m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - 1717) #*m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) #[http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_Fairbanks_(1689_-_1754) Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754)], physician, a soldier in the French and Indian War #*m. 1st Lydia Holbrook (? - 1724) #*m. 2nd Hannah Coolidge (1692 - 1776) #Comfort Fairbanks (1690 - ?) #*Joseph Billings (? - ?) #Joseph Fairbanks (1693 - d. young) #Samuel Fairbanks (1693 - ?) #*m. Susannah Watson (? - ?) #Jonas Fairbanks (1697 - d. young) m. Annie Unknown (? - ?) #Benjamin Fairbanks (1715 - ?) [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/George_Fairbanks_(1665_-_1753)?action=edit&section=1 George Fairbanks III (1665 - 1753)], a soldier in the French and Indian War m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - ?) #Eleazer Fairbanks (1707 - 1708) #George Fairbanks (1708- ?) #*m. Deborah Sawin ( 1719/20 - ?) #Lydia Fairbanks (1710 - 1765) #*m. Wlisha Hayden (? - 1758) #Jabez Fairbanks (1713 - ?) #*m. Susanna Corning (? - ?) #Sarah Fairbanks (1716 - ?) #*m. Edmund Hayden (? - ?) m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) #Joseph Fairbanks (1720 - 1722) #Rachel Fairbanks (1721 - 1729) #Abigail Fairabanks I (1723 - d. young) #Abigail Fairbanks II (1725 - d. young) #Comfort Fairbanks (1727 - 1729) #Submit Fairbanks (1729 - ?) #*m. Daniel Fairbank (1723 - c.1771), soldier in the colonial wars #Mary Fairbanks (1730 - ?) #*m. Micah Morse (? - 1776) died in the Americn Revolutionary War #Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) #*m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) #Rachel Fairbanks (1735 - 1744) Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786), soldier in the American Revolutionary War m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) #John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844), soldier in the American Revolutionary War #*m. Mary Whiting (? - ?) #Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842), elinsted in the American Revoltionary War but musted out soon after, proprietor of 200 acres #*m. Tabitha Littlefield (1763 - 1843) #Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) #*m. Mary Steadman ( - 1790) #Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) #*m. 1st Eli Perry (1762 - ?) #*m. 2nd Silas Brown (? - ?) #Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) #*m. 1st Abigail Steadman (? - 1803) #*m. 2nd Sarah Goodrich (? - ?) #Rev. Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853), minister #*m. Lucretia Rockwood1775 - 1817) #Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ?) #*m. Caleb Perry (? - ?) #Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) #Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) #*Dana Fisk (1780 - 1807) #John Fairbanks (1786 - 1866) #*m. 1st Trafine M. Hills (? - ?) #*m. 2nd Carolline E. Shipman (1819 - 1890) #Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #*m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #*m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) #Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) #*m. Lucy Fairbanks (1795 - ?), daughter of Joseph Fairbanks (1761 - 1835) and Mary Metcalf (? - ?) #Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) #*m. 1st Eliza Brewer (? - 1824) #*m. 2nd Nancy Bullard (1799 - 1867) #Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) #George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) #Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) #Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) #Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) #Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) #Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) #Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Second Lineage Jonathan Fairbanks (1594 - 1678) m. Grace Smith (1599 - 1668) # John Fairbanks (1618 - 1684) # Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) #* m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1622 - 1676) # Susan Fairbanks (1627 - 1659) # Jonas Fairbanks (1625 - 1676) # Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623 - 1712) Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) # George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737) # Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) # Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745) # Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) # Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #* Sarah Medway (1665 - 1753) # Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ) Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) Martha Fairbanks (1680 - ) m. Ebenezer Leland (1681 - 1745) Lydia Leland (1716 - 1794) m. John Leland (1713 - 1786) Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) m. Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) #* m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) # Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - ) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Susan Johnson ( - ) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) #* m. Fredic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) #* m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1994) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) # Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919 - 2003) # Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) #* m. 1st Jean Saltonstall #* m. 2nd Mari Antoinett Pinchot #* m. 3rd Sally Sterling Quinn # Constance Bradlee (1923 - 1993) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Children * [[Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941)]] References Books Internet =